This invention relates to a twisted yarn and is particularly concerned with a twisted yarn which will maintain its twisted condition and to products produced therefrom, namely dust mops, mats, pads for shampoo bonnetts and fringes.
For a very long time, dust mops have been extensively manufactured and used in this country. Certain of these dust mops have fabric bodies which are adapted to be removeably inserted onto the frame of the mop, the fabric body having a tufted surface formed of cut pile tufts sewn into the lower portion of the body. These tufts are usually surrounded by a perimetrical fringe consisting of lengths of yarn which protrude outwardly from the edges of the mop.
Also in the prior art are mats which are in the form of scatter rugs or throw rugs or shampoo bonnetts having backing material and cut pile tufts. These scatter rugs and throw rugs also usually contain a fringe which surrounds the tufted material, the fringe consisting of lengths of yarn stitched to the edges of mop or mat. The end portions of these fringes usually consist of cut yarns. The yarns of all of the above-discussed products are usually made of cotton which will readily untwist when the product is washed and, therefore, when the product is used after being washed, these products generally will fray and create lint.
In the prior art, efforts have been made to heat set the yarns so that they retain their twist and do not readily fray. Such heat setting, however, causes the yarns to be much stiffer than just a conventional cotton yarn and therefore the yarns are not soft or pliable as would be found in a conventional cotton dust mop or cotton mat.
Briefly described, the present invention, which overcomes the difficulty described above, includes a yarn which is made from plies of cellulosic fibers, either spun cotton or spun rayon or blend of cotton and rayon which are helically twisted with a monofilament thermoplastic filament, the resulting yarn then being heated until the filament is tacky or molten so that the thermoplastic filament bonds the plies of yarn together. A twisted yarn made in this manner, when incorporated into a dust mop or into a mat, provides a product which has reduced linting and a useful life which is usually more than two or three times longer than the life a conventional mop or mat. The breaking strength of the yarns are usually doubled by such a construction. The twisted yarns of the mop or mat will not readily untwist when laundered and yet provides products which maintain their soft, pliable yarns. The twisted yarns tend to stay essentially straight in the mop or mat and do not readily mat with other yarns. The binder formed by the thermoplastic element does not appreciably adversely effect the hydrophilic nature of the twisted yarn.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a twisted yarn which is inexpensive to manufacture, durable in structure and efficient in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a twisted yarn which does not readily generate lint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydrophilic twisted yarn and products therefrom which has an extended useful life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a twisted yarn which has an improved breaking strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a twisted yarn which can be laundered better than a conventional yarn.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a twisted yarn which can withstand repeated launderings, without being materially untwisted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust mop which has reduced linting characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust mop which has an extended useful life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust mop which can be readily and easily laundered without appreciably damaging the twisted yarns therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dust mop which has cut pile tufts which stay in singular condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mat, such as a scatter rug or throw rug, which has an improved useful life.
Another object is to create a carpet shampoo bonnett that can be used on stain resistant treated carpet that will not create friction sufficient enough to remove the finish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mat which has yarns that will readily break or untwist.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mop which has twisted yarns which do not readily mat together and which will remain in a singular condition with respect to each other.